<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking With Ghosts by Caillieach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119433">Walking With Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach'>Caillieach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cor is going back to the Tempering Grounds, Gen, dealing with arrogant sassy ghosts with an agenda can be trying, haunting memories, this author loves Gladio but he is kind of only eyecandy/decoration here oops, unexpected realisations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not need to prove myself to you. Not anymore. Maybe I never did.”</p>
<p>At Gladio's request, Cor returns to the Tempering Grounds even though it is the last thing he wants to do <em>ever</em>.</p>
<p>Written for <b>The Lion's Sigil</b>, a Cor Leonis Zine (2019/20).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lion's Sigil Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking With Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my constribution to <b>The Lion's Sigil</b>, a Cor Leonis Zine moderated by the wonderful <b>Asoeiki &amp; Thar</b>.</p>
<p>Without them, this would not have come to pass and I cannot thank them enough for bringing this zine to life and the fantastic job they both did throughout the entire process. <b><em>Thank you!</em></b></p>
<p>Having only started writing about a year ago now, this was my first zine and therefore included a steep learning curve for me. I do believe my style has changed slightly since then? Hmmm...Anyway, I've had a lot of fun writing this piece, especially considering that Cor was basically my first favourite XV (game) character. I hope you'll enjoy reading!</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> </p>
<p>
  <em>All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, here: Square Enix. Any possible future original characters &amp; plots are my own. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not earn money with this.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Edited by the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette">MeinNameIstJette</a>. Thank you! :*</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cor has lived most of his life with ghosts following his every step. They come in all shapes, constant reminders of different traumas his brain struggles to process and lay to rest, and there are many of them nowadays.</p>
<p>And yet, they all pale in comparison to Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>He isn’t one of the ghosts Cor sees in others. Not like the unknown young soldier who died beside him in his first battle, a face he can’t unsee in all his recruits.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh is also not like the ghosts of Mors or Regis who are both haunting him in different ways. One as the man who gave him a chance but was difficult to serve; the other a much better king and so very dear to his heart but so similar in looks to his father that their images sometimes overlap, indistinguishable even to him.</p>
<p>No, Gilgamesh is different in many ways. He’s Cor’s constant ghostly companion; the well-hidden doubt in his every furious sword blow and the blind panic in his eyes when he wakes from a nightmare. The same one that has been plaguing him ever since he faced the Blademaster. Somehow, against all odds, he made it back alive - with a new, hated moniker and as a failure, but still alive.</p>
<p>Cor still hasn’t wrapped his head around the fact that he’s back in the Tempering Grounds despite swearing to himself thirty years ago to never tread this path again. He hadn’t planned on ever coming back but then Gladio had made his request and...well. Cor hadn’t been able to say no. </p>
<p>As far as Cor is concerned he’s put this chapter of his life behind himself, or so he thought. Except, his subconscious disagrees with his conscious mind if the frequency with which he wakes hearing that deep otherworldly voice is anything to go by.</p><hr/>
<p>Like now. Only this time it’s not a figment of his imagination.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I did not think you would dare to come back here, young warrior. Do you seek to challenge me once again?’ </em>
</p>
<p>Cor tenses where he’s settled down on the hard ground for the night. Their sparse gear is just enough to warm them in the cold, frigid air but not enough to make them comfortable. Trying to ignore the ancient voice, Cor turns onto his side and observes his companion instead. </p>
<p>The soft glow of the haven bathes Gladio in an ethereal light that highlights the relaxed expression on his face, blissfully unaware of Cor’s internal struggle. Asleep, Gladio looks awfully young and Cor is reminded of how he taught him to walk and later, to fight. In this moment, it is easy to forget that Gladio is a strong and mature young man, following in Cor’s footsteps. He looks so much like a young Clarus that it steals Cor’s breath away and for a moment, he struggles to shove the pain over his loss to the back of his mind.</p>
<p>All those years ago, Cor had displayed the same youthful arrogance. He had lain in the very same spot Gladio is sleeping in now, who seems completely unaware of the dangers surrounding them in his dreams. Cor had been so self-assured back then too, and unlike now, so foolish…</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Are you so sure that you have changed, young warrior?’ </em>
</p>
<p>Cor closes his eyes and does his best to ignore the Blademaster and the thinly disguised amusement laced with mockery in his voice. To Gilgamesh, Cor knows, he’s nothing more than a pastime. But to him, the Blademaster is a constant reminder of his failure; the reminder of not being good enough. To Cor, he’s debilitating doubt and fierce motivation all at once.</p>
<p>Just like all those years ago, Cor knows that sleep will elude him, unlike Gladio. With an irritated sigh, he sits up again. If Gilgamesh is trying to unnerve him, he’s succeeding. The eerie sounds of rattling bones and the moans and cries of the undead are enough to make a lesser man quiver in his boots. But it is the whispering echo of his past that really gets to Cor and makes sleep impossible despite his own exhaustion. </p>
<p>Here, so close to the place where he almost met his fate and suffered his greatest defeat that shaped his life, Cor feels as if he’s caught in between worlds. In a disorienting dance, the past and present are constantly overlapping and more often than not, he sees a spectral image of himself in Gladio’s place. It’s as if he’s a ghost himself.</p>
<p>Careful, so he doesn’t wake Gladio, Cor reaches for the stick they’ve brought for this purpose and stokes up the dying fire before he stretches. High-strung like this, he won’t be able to provide the support Gladio needs to survive the trials, mentally or physically. Maybe meditating will help him find the calm he’s known for, to clear his mind. Without thinking about it, one hand unconsciously comes to rest on his katana as if to reassure himself of its protection, as if to ground himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘A very fine blade. Not as exquisite as the one you brought me last time but adequate. I will relish taking it from you.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Annoyance sparks and momentarily drowns out Cor’s conflicting emotions. The anxiety and hyper awareness of his surroundings that have been eating at him since the moment he entered these halls again fade into the background. His composure snaps.</p>
<p>“You are overestimating your own importance, <em> Blademaster </em>. It is not me who has come to challenge you.”</p>
<p>And he isn’t. He’s had a long time to come to terms with his failure; enough to know that undertaking the trial again is pointless. Not only would it feel like cheating to him, Cor knows that this time he’d be a worthy opponent. All those years ago, he had proven that he had ‘mettle’ and lacked the necessary strength but he had been young then and things have changed. </p>
<p>In a way, Gilgamesh had unwittingly become Cor’s mentor, the very same voice he heard in his dreams a constant reminder to do better, to push himself further during his waking hours. In endless drills, Cor honed himself into as sharp and deadly a sword as the one he lost to the Blademaster to unlock his full potential. He has learned how to judge his own strength. Maybe it’s arrogant but Cor is sure that this time, Gilgamesh would be in for a fight.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Is that so? How disappointing. Perhaps I have misjudged your desire to prove yourself.’ </em>
</p>
<p>No one is more surprised than Cor when he hears himself chuckle at Gilgamesh’ words. It is a revelation, in this moment, and all of a sudden his mind feels clearer than it has been since agreeing to Gladio’s request.</p>
<p>“I do not need to prove myself to you. Not anymore. Maybe I never did.”</p>
<p>There’s no warning except a surge in Gilgamesh’ powerful aura and then the shimmering form of the Blademaster materialises in front of Cor. Instinct and a powerful rush of memories of the last time he faced the real Immortal in these halls send a surge of apprehension trickling down his spine. Despite that, Cor can feel the lingering anxiety lessening slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You have given up on your aspiration of becoming a worthy Shield then, young warrior?’ </em>
</p>
<p>The knot inside his chest that has made breathing more difficult with each step closer to Gilgamesh loosens and Cor chuckles, relieved.</p>
<p>“It was never my place to become a Shield, I know that now. I am the King’s sword, ready to strike and protect when the Shield cannot. It took me coming here to realise that.”</p>
<p>The glowing orbs hidden under the ornate face mask Gilgamesh wears are bright and searing in their intensity and should by all rights be frightening. And yet, they have lost their power over Cor and with each passing moment, he feels himself settle more into his own skin. He did not come here on a journey of self-discovery this time but there’s a growing notion of change in the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Whatever will happen here, Cor knows that he won’t leave these halls the same man he was when he entered.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Good. You have learned your lesson then, young warrior. I am pleased, my faith in you was not misplaced.’ </em>
</p>
<p>The words hit Cor like a rampaging Behemoth and by the time he regains his voice, Gilgamesh’s spectre has already faded before his eyes.</p>
<p>“Infuriating ancient git.” Cor mutters under his breath, amused in spite of himself. So that had been Gilgamesh’ goal all along?</p><hr/>
<p>By the time dawn breaks, Cor hasn’t gotten any sleep but his world has gained new clarity.</p>
<p>With one less ghost to haunt him, Cor greets Gladio confidently when he wakes.</p>
<p>“Shall we? Gilgamesh awaits.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>